


Home Is Where The Heart Is

by limjaeseven



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Angst, Dumb Gay JJP, Fluff, GOT5 as kids, JJFam, Kid5, M/M, jjparents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29600568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limjaeseven/pseuds/limjaeseven
Summary: Being a single father wasn't easy but Jaebeom wouldn't have it any other way. What happens when Jinyoung comes into his life and turns his world upside down?
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 12
Kudos: 171





	1. Home

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the JJFam series of artwork by @fitbeomming. They're an incredible artist and it was my honour to work on this project, so do check out their work. For those who requested Jaebeom x Bambam interactions, don't worry I have a bonus chapter in the works, and if you want me to add more interactions/chapters do let me know. I hope you enjoy this fic!

Jaebeom will never forget the day he became a father. He had been dating his girlfriend for five years and he finally felt ready, but life decided otherwise. After many attempts and doctor’s appointments, it became clear that their chances of having a child were slim.

But that never deterred Jaebeom, the man found himself at an orphanage not long after, looking longingly at a six month old Chinese boy named Jackson who had been left there by his young mother who couldn’t care for him. He thanked her in his heart as they brought him home, their family now of three.

Jackson was the light of Jaebeom’s life, adopting him was the single best decision he had ever made in his life. He hadn’t expected to settle down by age 23 but he wouldn’t have it any other way. Watching Jackson say his first words, take his first steps, they were all so much better than Jaebeom’s best memories in his life.

It was on their seventh anniversary that Seulgi revealed that she was pregnant and Jaebeom only remembers crying his eyes out on her shoulder that night. Youngjae was born on a windy autumn afternoon, his mother kissing him goodbye as her eyes close and the strength left her body. Jaebeom didn’t know whether to celebrate or grieve as he held Youngjae in his arms, but he promised himself he would never blame his son for her death.

Living as a single father wasn’t easy, but Jaebeom loved every moment of it. Jackson asked about Seulgi sometimes, and despite the strained smile it brought to Jaebeom’s face, the boy would somehow understand that she wasn’t coming back, and Jaebeom promised to explain more when he’s older.

Jaebeom worked two jobs to make enough for his family, leaving him with just enough time to cook meals for his kids, take Jackson to and pick him up from preschool and spend a few hours with Youngjae. His mother had been kind enough to look after his kids while he was working, taking the burden to find a good babysitter off Jaebeom’s shoulders. He continued to look for a stable job that could pay for their life while also giving him enough time to take care of his kids.

Things were going smoothly till the day that Jaebeom had some time off and decided to deep clean his house while the kids were still with his mom. He was clearing through Seulgi’s closet when he found a folder buried deep in one corner. Flipping through it, he found a copy of his report from the fertility clinic they had visited before adopting Jackson. He had no memory of ever seeing it before but as he read through it, his eyes widened and the folder fell from his hands, the tears streaming down his face before he could truly process what it meant.

Jaebeom tried to find some justification for what had happened, he tried to rationalise it somehow but it didn’t work. The last straw was when he found Seulgi’s diary, in it, the truth, addressed directly to Jaebeom laced with a million apologies. Jaebeom saw red, he wanted to tear his hair out and scream at his dead fiancé. Instead, he just crumbled to the floor and cried, curling himself into a ball as he felt himself die.

He had enough sense in him to call his mother and tell her that he wouldn’t be able to pick up the kids that night. She knew something was wrong but she didn’t question him, knowing his son needed his space. Jaebeom pulled out the bottles of alcohol he hid in his cupboard and drank his sorrows away, only to be crushed by the guilt of his children seeing him like this.

***

“I know you’ll find this eventually, and I dread that day but I need to get it out somehow. You were busy the day they gave me your results, and I cried the whole ride back home when it finally sunk in that we couldn’t have children of our own. I loved you enough to know that I wouldn’t leave you just because you were infertile but I still felt this gaping hole in my body, the dreams of being a mother flowing away with my tears.

Jackson changed that, he made me feel whole for a while, but I didn’t know that I had filled that hole with a balloon, waiting to pop any minute. I don’t remember much of that night, I only did it because I wanted to be a mother, I wanted to have a son just like Jackson, but mine. He was a friend’s friend’s friend, someone who I knew we wouldn’t meet ever again. I don’t know his name, it didn’t matter to me. I only knew I was breaking your heart to fix mine, and I’m sorry for that. I know an apology is not enough to fill the wounds I have caused but the smile on your face the day I told you made me want to scream at you and tell you the truth.

I know you’ll never forgive me for what happened, but don’t blame our son over it. He’s yours, Jaebeom. He may not be by blood but you were the one who was there for him while he was, he is in me. I have a feeling I won’t make it alive out of this but I think that’s life’s punishment for what I did. I’m sorry, Jaebeom, I love you. Take care of Jackson and Youngjae for me.”

***

Jaebeom cried even harder when he held Youngjae in his arms the next morning, Jackson’s brow furrowed in confusion at his father’s sudden outburst of emotions. His mother comforted him to the best of her abilities but just reaffirmed his decision. Youngjae was his son, nothing was going to change that. He tried not to think of Seulgi, the pain too much to bear. The pictures of her came down that evening, replaced by ones of Jaebeom and the kids.

It was hard to explain to Jackson why the huge portrait of his parents was missing from their room but the child was young enough to forget it after five minutes. Jaebeom wished it was that easy for him to erase Seulgi from his life but he had two beautiful children to raise.

He got a job as a fiction editor at a publishing house two weeks later, the income enough for Jaebeom to pay rent, utilities, clothes, toys and still have some to save. He hired a proper babysitter for while he was at work, not wanting to bother his mother too much. It was a new chapter of their lives and Jaebeom was ready for it.

***

Jinyoung had never been a big fan of kids. He had never planned to have any of his own but fate had decided otherwise. Jinyoung had been running home from work when he saw them. It was raining heavily, he was soaked to the bone, shivering. A boy, barely five was sitting on a bench with a toddler wrapped in his arms, his eyes looked like they’d seen too much for his age. They were dressed in thin clothes, which had turned several shades darker from the rain.

The elder didn’t say anything as Jinyoung ushered them to his house, bathed them and gave them some of his sister’s children’s clothes to wear. Jinyoung just heard a whisper of a ‘thank you’ as they fell into a deep sleep.

Mark, the elder boy said his name was, his younger brother was Bambam. They had run away from their foster home because the lady hit Mark and didn’t take care of Bambam. He couldn’t go back, the little boy said, too wise for his years. Even though his Korean was broken and his words slurred as he cried his eyes out, Mark tried to ask for help, he wanted the nice hyung who saved him and Bammie to be his Appa.

Jinyoung called up the foster care centre they had been in, he signed the papers a week later. Jinyoung went from a twenty five year old with a boring nine to five to being a father of two small children in a second and Jinyoung never regretted it. His sisters helped him take care of the kids, Mark started calling Jinyoung Appa, they had found each other in the most unlikely of cases but somehow they were meant to be.

They had just finished celebrating Bambam’s second birthday when Jinyoung got promoted to assistant fiction editor at the publishing house he worked for. He finally earned enough to not need to depend on his parents for rent. Earning for himself and two kids was not something Jinyoung thought he’d have to do when he got a job, fresh out of college.

***

Jaebeom had been working for three months when his assistant left to work at a bigger company. The replacement was a man a few months younger. Jinyoung, he said his name was, the first day he stepped inside his office to introduce himself. He was very pretty, Jaebeom thought, forgetting momentarily that he was at work. It was only after Jinyoung cleared his throat uncomfortably that Jaebeom looked away, his cheeks coating in a light blush for staring.

Jinyoung was diligent, he kept Jaebeom sane on days where he was drowning in transcripts. The days Jaebeom was too busy to get meals there was always food at his desk for him to eat between working. The two of them developed a quiet, comfortable working relationship, never having to talk to be able to convey their needs.

It was hard to ignore the crush that was growing in Jaebeom’s heart. He had given up on finding love after Seulgi but Jinyoung made him crave it again. It just wasn’t easy to broach the topic of having kids to his possible love interest, not like Jinyoung liked him back, he thought.

What surprised Jaebeom was the fact that Jinyoung had two kids of his own. He happened to find out by chance, he had picked Jinyoung up for work one morning when he saw a young boy waving Jinyoung off.

“Who’s that?” Jaebeom didn’t miss the way Jinyoung’s face paled at the question.

“He’s my son”

“Oh, I didn’t know, you look rather young to have kids” Jaebeom laughed bitterly at himself, he was barely a few months older than Jinyoung and had two kids himself.

“I never planned on having any, I just found Mark and Bambam one day. They were orphans, their foster parents were abusive, so I just took them in” Jinyoung said, his fingers twisting in his lap.

“That’s quite noble of you, Jinyoung. So do you have a girlfriend or wife to look after them with you?”

“I’m gay” Jinyoung blurted out, freaking out on the inside for just saying that out loud.

“I’m sorry I didn’t know, so a boyfriend maybe? You don’t need to answer if it’s too personal”

“Nope, it’s just me. I wasn’t really looking for anyone before I adopted Mark and Bam but now I just don’t have time for anything other than work and them in my life” Jaebeom nodded in acknowledgement.

“Makes sense”

“What about you, hyung? Any significant other?”

“My girlfriend died giving birth to my second son three years ago, I haven’t really been looking for love after that, my two kids are too much to handle anyways” Jaebeom hoped Jinyoung wouldn’t react weirdly to what he said.

“Oh, I’m so sorry hyung. But I didn’t expect you to have kids either, you’re pretty young too”

“I’ve always wanted them, we adopted Jackson when I was 23, he was six months old at the time” Jinyoung nodded in understanding. Jaebeom reminded him of his elder sister, she had talked about wanting a son and a daughter when she grew up. Luckily for her she found a beautiful wife who wanted exactly the same things so they spent their days being cute with their kids.

They didn’t speak a lot about their kids after that but Jinyoung did stop making weird excuses every time he needed to leave early to pick up Mark from dance practice or drop Bambam at the daycare.

That was until one fateful morning when Jaebeom woke up to a cranky Jackson running a high fever. He didn’t want to take Youngjae with him because he knew how loud Jackson could get when he was sick or upset and he didn’t want to disturb his son. His mother was out of town meeting relatives meaning he didn’t have much of a choice.

Just as he was about to dress Youngjae up to take him along, he got a call from Jinyoung asking to take a day off to spend with Mark and Bambam when the thought popped into Jaebeom’s mind.

“Can you look after Youngjae for an hour? Jackson’s sick and I need to take him to the hospital” Jinyoung happily agreed, repeatedly telling Jaebeom not to thank him and that it was his pleasure.

The way Jinyoung cooed at Youngjae made Jaebeom’s heart flutter, the younger’s expression the cutest thing Jaebeom had ever seen in his life. Jinyoung promised to take care of the little boy and waved them a goodbye as they drove away.

Jaebeom wasn’t good when it came to health related things. He never fell sick much as a kid and barely knew how to take care of himself or his kids when they were ill. He had to learn basic first aid after getting Jackson because that boy was running himself into every visible corner and sharp edge with his endless energy to fuel him. He hated the fact that he had to rush to the hospital for the smallest things but he just locked up when it came to those things. He learned the basics but it gave him more relief when a doctor told him his son was alright.

The visit was short and medicines in hand, Jaebeom led a less cranky and more sleepy Jackson to the car. They stopped by at Jackson’s favourite Chinese restaurant for some soup and dumplings before heading to Jinyoung’s home to pick Youngjae up. Jaebeom made sure to order some extra food to give to Jinyoung as a thank you.

When they reached there, Jinyoung greeted them with a wide smile and forced them inside, telling them to stay for lunch. Jaebeom fed a half asleep Jackson his hot soup as Jinyoung managed both Bambam and Youngjae. Every time Jaebeom looked up apologetically at the younger, he was shut down with a playful glare. Mark sat quietly next to them, barely making himself known.

“Are you Appa’s boyfriend?” Mark asked Jaebeom when he was throwing out the takeout containers. Jinyoung had gone inside to put the three boys to sleep after their heavy meal and an hour of playing together.

“No, little guy. I’m just his boss” Mark’s sceptical gaze softened at the words.

“Oh, I thought Appa finally got a boyfriend” Mark murmured, sounding rather upset.

“Why do you want Appa to find a boyfriend so bad?” Jaebeom kneeled down to be at eye level with the six year old.

“Appa has me and Bammie but he needs more love” Mark huffs, clearly very pressed about the issue. Jaebeom’s chuckles at the boy’s cuteness.

“I’m sureyour Appa will find a nice boyfriend who’ll make him very happy just like you and Bambam do” Mark’s frown disappeared as he looked up at Jaebeom with wonder in his eyes.

“I want Appa to find a nice boyfriend who likes to play with us too. Maybe one like hyung. Why can’t you be Appa’s boyfriend hyung?” Mark whines as he clings onto the elder, already attached to him in the few hours that they had known each other. Jaebeom doesn’t see a hint of the boy stuck in the rain in Mark, Jinyoung had given him a new world full of love.

“For hyung to be Appa’s boyfriend, Appa would need to like hyung first”

“Oh yeah, I didn’t think of that” Mark scratches his head cutely as he thinks of a way to get Jaebeom to be his father’s boyfriend.

“Don’t think too much about it, okay? Appa will find a man he loves someday”

“But what if he doesn’t like us? I don’t want Appa’s boyfriend to hate us” Jaebeom all but cooed at the child’s concern.

“It’s impossible for someone to not like you and Bambam, Markie. Hyung already loves you two and wants to spend all day with you” Something flashes across the young boy’s face, an expression far too serious for a boy his age making Jaebeom almost regret his words till it suddenly disappears and is replaced with a wide smile as he rushes to hug the man.

“I want to spend all day with hyungie too! It’s okay if you’re not Appa’s boyfriend, you can still stay because you’re my friend now, right? And maybe if you stay around for long enough Appa might start liking you!”

“Of course! I’ll stay for as long as your Appa lets me, you can be friends with Jackson and Youngjae too!” Mark nods enthusiastically. They finish throwing away the boxes and head back to the living room to see Jinyoung looking through the DVD collection.

“What took you two so long?” Jinyoung mused, not bothering to spare much more than a glance at the two. They looked at each other with a smile, talking through just their eyes.

“Appa, can hyungie please come more often? I want to be friends with Youngjae and Jackson!” The younger pulls out his best puppy dog eyes, hoping to convince his father.

“Jaebeom hyung is a very busy man, Mark” Jinyoung immediately shuts the child down, making him pout. Jinyoung looked shocked at the boy’s behaviour, because Mark had always been a sensible boy, never trying to persuade his father like this.

“Aww don’t say that, Nyoungie. Don’t worry Mark-ah, hyung will find some time to bring Jackson and Youngjae to meet you. Maybe you could bring Bam and Appa to hyung’s house too someday” Jaebeom says, turning to Jinyoung with a playful smile.

“But hyung!”

“No buts, Jinyoung. I’m sure our kids will get along well, don’t worry. We have Friday off next week so how about a picnic? Would you like that, Mark?” Jaebeom turned back to the boy who nodded enthusiastically at the proposition.

“I’ll message you the time and place, you just bring the boys with you. I’ve bothered you for too long, let me get the kids and we can leave” Jaebeom was about to head inside when Jinyoung grabbed his arm.

“Jackson is really tired, hyung, let him sleep for a little longer. Maybe the three of us can watch a movie in the meantime?” Mark sprinted to the DVD shelf as soon as Jinyoung finished speaking, not waiting for a response from Jaebeom. Picking out a Disney film he put it in the old DVD player Jinyoung had been gifted by his parents when he first moved out of home for college.

Mark didn’t last till the end of the movie, falling asleep against Jaebeom’s chest after he had insisted on sitting on the man’s lap while watching the movie. Jinyoung looked at the little boy with wonder as he thought back to the day he had found him in that park. He had been so hostile towards every adult he came across that it was surprising how quickly he grew attached to Jaebeom.

The end credits were rolling when a sleepy Jackson, sniffling while rubbing his eyes, came into the living room, calling for his Appa. Jinyoung helped lift Mark off of Jaebeom’s lap without waking up the boy, letting the man get up and attend to his son.

“Ready to go home?” Jaebeom whispered and Jackson nodded. Jinyoung headed inside to get Youngjae, who was still fast asleep and helped them get into the car.

“Thank you so much for helping me out, Jinyoung”

“How many times do I tell you that you don’t have to thank me, hyung. Youngjae is an absolute angel. Also you totally don’t have to take the boys on a picnic or anything, I know how busy your are”

“And break Mark’s heart like that? You should know better than to break promises you make with children, Nyoungie. Like I said, I’ll text you the time and address, just come with the kids, don’t bother with any food or anything” Jaebeom said, his tone firm.

Jinyoung reached the park a bit after noon the following Friday, Jaebeom, Jackson and Youngjae already sitting on a large checkered blanket spread over the grass. The place itself was little known, a bit out of the main city, but the scenery was gorgeous. Jinyoung could only see one other family having their own picnic on the other side of the park.

Jackson’s head shot up as soon as he saw them and he sprinted full speed to greet them, startling Jaebeom and causing him to look up and notice Jinyoung’s arrival. Jackson took about three seconds to say hello to Jinyoung before clinging to Mark and calling him his new best friend. The little boy’s high energy starkly contrasted Mark’s more withdrawn personality but Jinyoung was sure they would get along well together.

“Hey,” Jaebeom greeted Jinyoung with a warm smile, Youngjae sitting across his crossed legs waving at the man. Jinyoung let his bag fall onto the blanket and sat down facing Jaebeom, taking Bambam out of his pram and into his arms.

“Hey, hyung,” Jinyoung didn’t know what to talk about. They had worked together for a good while but never had their conversations veered outside of professional talk other than the one time Jaebeom saw Mark. It didn’t take long for them to find something to talk about, being editors they both had a love for literature and poetry that helped them tone out the real world for a few hours as their kids had fun together.

Jinyoung didn’t want to admit how much he enjoyed listening to Jaebeom speak. Not only was the man extremely well read and witty, he also had a voice that made Jinyoung feel warm and at home. He knew he had started developing feelings for his boss pretty early on, and though he beat himself up for his choice he couldn’t help it, Lim Jaebeom was the definition of his type. Jinyoung sometimes wondered if he was dreaming and had conjured Jaebeom up in his mind.

“Appa, I’m hungry” Jackson whined, pulling both men out of their little bubble. The little boy pulled at Jaebeom’s sleeve and pouted cutely, making Jinyoung coo at him. Jaebeom kissed his son’s nose before reaching over to grab the picnic basket he had prepared for the occasion.

“Hyung, what is all of this?” Jinyoung asked, exasperated. Jaebeom had prepared a proper meal with an almost infinite number of side dishes along with dessert and fruit packed neatly into little Tupperware containers for each of them.

“Lunch,” Jaebeom simply answered, not bothering to explain. He shut down Jinyoung’s protests with a quick glare and handed Jackson and Mark their respective containers, handing two to Jinyoung, one for himself and one for Bambam. Lunch was a quiet affair, Jackson’s non stop banter being momentarily slowed down by the food.

After eating, Jaebeom let the two older boys play for a bit more as Jinyoung helped him pack up all the empty containers and dirty utensils. Jinyoung attempted to convince Jaebeom to let him treat the elder to dinner for all the effort but Jaebeom instead told him to set up another play date for the kids which Jinyoung happily agreed to.

Jackson and Mark were nearly in tears when it was time to leave, not wanting to split up. Bambam and Youngjae started crying the moment they were separated, causing the older two to join them, begging their fathers to let them stay.

“Hyung” Jinyoung whined, exasperated. He was used to two crying children but four was too much for him to handle. Jaebeom in response kneeled down and shushed the crying boys.

“If you boys behave today, we’ll take you to the amusement park next week” Jaebeom said, mostly addressing the older two boys who immediately stopped crying, peeked a glance at each other and rushed to their respective fathers, begging to take them back home.

Jinyoung watched the elder in awe as he handled Bambam and Youngjae with soft kisses and cooing. The youngest was still not happy but he did stop crying, choosing instead to pout grumpily at Jaebeom. Watching them together made Jinyoung feel butterflies in his stomach, a thought about Jaebeom being a good father figure for his children lingering in the back of his mind.

Work went by more smoothly for both Jaebeom and Jinyoung after that, the air of professionalism being replaced with a genuine friendship. Jinyoung often spent his lunch breaks eating with the elder in his office, talking about their kids and the difficulties of being single parents. It was good to have someone to talk to, someone who understood their situations and didn’t pity them.

They met almost every weekend after the first, going to amusement parks, aquariums, museums, fairs and everything in between with the boys. Mark and Jackson had become inseparable, especially since they found out they would be attending the same primary school since Jackson was finally turning six.

“We’re planning a party for Jackson’s birthday, can the boys come for it?” Jaebeom asked Jinyoung one afternoon as they shopped for groceries, the younger two boys sitting in the shopping carts and the elder two trailing behind them.

“Bammie? How does that sound? You want to go to Jackjack hyung’s birthday party?” Bambam smiled, nodding enthusiastically at his father. Jaebeom cooed at Bambam, making him turn to the elder man and pout.

“Aww is Bammie still mad at Jaebeommie hyung?” Jaebeom asked, and Bambam just turned his head away from the man, making both parents burst out laughing at the boy’s antics.

“Mark, would you like to go to Jackson’s birthday party?” Jinyoung called out to his older son, who rushed to him at the question.

“Of course I want to go, Appa. Jackson already invited me” Jinyoung feigned an expression of shock at his son.

“And you didn’t even bother telling me? Is Jackson so important to you that you forget your Appa, young man?” Mark apologised profusely to his father, pulling on his pant leg in attempts to get him to forgive the boy and let him attend his best friend’s birthday party.

“Don’t worry Markie, I’ll convince your Appa to not be mad at you, but you have to promise you’ll come to Jackson’s party. He’d be heartbroken if you and Bambam didn’t come” Mark intertwined his pinky with Jaebeom’s, promising to attend the event. Jinyoung just smiled at the two of them, the thoughts of Jaebeom as Mark and Bambam’s father evolving, and as much as he tried to stop them, they kept growing.

They didn’t get time to spend with just each other outside of work till the company anniversary. Jinyoung’s babysitter backed out last minute and he almost didn’t attend the event but Jaebeom told him to bring his kids over to stay with Jackson, Youngjae and Jaebeom’s mother.

“You’re sure that’s okay with you, hyung?” Jinyoung asked, not wanting to trouble the elder. Jaebeom shut down the younger’s concerns by telling him to not be late and cutting the call on him. Mark and Bambam were overjoyed at the thought of getting to spend a day with their friends without their parents around, despite Jinyoung reminding them to behave properly around Jaebeom’s mother.

Jinyoung stood outside the door for a solid ten minutes, trying to prepare himself to meet Jaebeom’s mother for the first time, and only pressed the bell when his kids started growing restless. A short woman with a bright smile greeted him and Jinyoung bowed deeply as a greeting. She just pulled him into a hug before leading them inside the house.

“Jaebeommie, why didn’t you tell me your friend was this pretty?” Jaebeom’s mother fussed as she straightened Jinyoung’s tie. All the younger could do is blush at her compliments, not wanting to disrespect her by denying them.

“He is really pretty, isn’t he?” Jaebeom said as he stepped out of one of the rooms. Jinyoung had to physically stop himself from letting his jaw drop. The elder was dressed in a plain black shirt with the top two buttons opened, a crisp pair of dress pants and a long black trench coat in place of his usual suit. The black leather belt cinched Jaebeom’s small waist, making him look like he just stepped out of a fashion magazine. His hair had been dyed a soft grey colour and styled up, showing off his wide forehead and the two little moles on his left eye lid.

Jinyoung barely processed the compliment from Jaebeom in his haze of staring at the man. It was only when Jaebeom addressed his mother, letting her know that it was time for them to leave that Jinyoung snapped out of his own head, berating himself for his lack of self control.

“Shall we go?” Jaebeom said, pointing to the door and Jinyoung nodded, waving at the four boys who were already glued to the TV and Jaebeom’s mother before stepping out. The drive was filled with Jaebeom’s rnb playlist and witty banter between the two men, finally getting time to spend with each other outside work, without the boys around.

“Jaebeom! Jinyoung! So good to see you here!” Shownu, a co-worker of theirs greeted them as they stepped inside the hall where the event was being held. Jaebeom excused himself mid conversation to grab a drink, ordering one for the younger too. He sat at the bar as he waited for the drinks, looking over to where Jinyoung was standing.

Shownu’s arm was resting across Jinyoung’s shoulders as they laughed loudly, clearly enjoying each other’s company. A feeling that Jaebeom didn’t want to call jealousy crept up his spine, forcing him to turn away. He thanked the bartender for their drinks and walked back to Jinyoung and Shownu.

“Here you go” Jinyoung smiled and thanked the elder for the drink. He couldn’t help but notice the sour expression on Jaebeom’s face but before he could ask about it, Shownu asked him to dance with him. Jinyoung didn’t want to turn his friend down so he set his drink down at the nearest table and left with the man to the dance floor they had set up in the middle of the hall.

It took everything in Jaebeom to not storm over and pull the two men away from each other as he stared at the younger’s untouched drink. He decided he’d rather mingle with the crowd than sulk in the corner so he walked around the hall, greeting coworkers and talking about random things as he drowned his jealousy in alcohol.

“Jaebeom oppa!” A voice called behind the man, causing him to turn around, only to be greeted by Dahyun, his old assistant.

“How are you doing, Dahyun? It’s been so long, how is the new place treating you?” Jaebeom listened as the young woman rambled about how much she loved her new job and the people there. Dahyun and Jaebeom had been pretty close, especially during his rough phase just after he read Seulgi’s diary.

“How come you’re here though? Came to steal our trade secrets?” Jaebeom joked.

“Nope, I came as a plus one with Shownu oppa, he didn’t want to come alone and we’re neighbours so he asked me to join him. I thought I’d get an opportunity to meet you and some other friends so I tagged along” Dahyun explained.

Across the room, Jinyoung and Shownu walked back to their table, exhausted from all the dancing. Looking around, Jinyoung tried to find Jaebeom and spotted him in one corner of the room talking to a really pretty looking woman. She looked a few years younger than Jaebeom but her smile was beautiful as she laughed with the elder.

“Who’s that with Jaebeom hyung?” Jinyoung asked, having never seen the lady before.

“That’s Dahyun, Jaebeom’s old assistant and my neighbour. I didn’t want to show up alone so I asked her to be my plus one. Jaebeom and her were pretty close before she left to join the Kim Group” Jinyoung didn’t want to admit that he was jealous at the way Dahyun made Jaebeom laugh so brightly but he was. Downing his drink, he walked over to them, ignoring Shownu’s questions.

“Oh hyung, there you are” Jinyoung said, looping his arm with Jaebeom’s as he faced Dahyun. He felt Jaebeom stutter a bit at the move, Dahyun laughing at the way his cheeks turned red.

“You must be Jinyoung, Jaebeom oppa’s new assistant! I’m Dahyun, sorry I didn’t get to meet you before I left, but I hope the notes I left helped”

“Pleasure to meet you, Dahyun-ssi. The notes were quite helpful, especially those mentioning how much of a grump hyung is” Jaebeom gave a scandalised gasp as Dahyun threw her head back and laughed.

“What a brat, I’m glad I found a better replacement” It was Dahyun’s turn to gasp, hitting Jaebeom’s chest jokingly.

“You two have fun, I need another drink” Dahyun excused herself, leaving them alone. Jinyoung let go of Jaebeom’s hand and turned to face him.

“She’s beautiful, isn’t she?” Jaebeom eyed Jinyoung suspiciously before nodding.

“She is, I’m sure her girlfriend would agree with you too?” Jaebeom laughed as he saw Jinyoung do a double take as he processed the elder’s words. Dahyun had a girlfriend, Jinyoung thought, the jealousy suddenly disappearing.

“You danced with Shownu, it’s my turn now” Jaebeom added before grabbing Jinyoung’s wrist and pulling him to the dance floor. Jinyoung wasn’t drunk enough to let himself really go but something about him made Jaebeom place his hand on his waist. Being so close to the elder was intoxicating, and as the music turned sultrier, Jinyoung let himself lose, forgetting that he’s a father for once. They danced together for what felt like forever, eyes locked together.

Jinyoung didn't know who initiated it but before he knew it, he was kissing Jaebeom like his life depended on it. Fortunately it was late enough into the evening that everyone was too intoxicated to care about what they were doing. Hands explored each other’s bodies, standing right there, in the middle of the dance floor, lips not separating.

Jaebeom had to forcefully pull away for air because neither wanted to stop. The elder had enough sense to drag the younger to his car instead of letting them be vulnerable to getting caught. In the back of his mind he knew that he was taking his co-worker home but it just felt so right. Neither of them was really drunk meaning that Jinyoung felt the same, Jaebeom didn’t know how to process that, he was so afraid of getting rejected that he couldn’t accept the idea that Jinyoung might actually be romantically interested in him.

Jinyoung was restless during the whole car ride, reaching over to feel up the elder and leave small kisses on his face and exposed neck. It took everything in Jaebeom to not pull the car over and have his way with Jinyoung right then and there. Their night was all heated touches and desperate kisses as they made love.

Jaebeom opened his eyes to see a head of hair, Jinyoung’s face resting in the crook of his neck. He couldn’t help but smile at how perfect Jinyoung felt in his arms, like they were made for each other, two puzzle pieces. The dread of rejection still lingered in the back of Jaebeom’s mind, he had finally accepted the fact that he way more than liked Jinyoung, he just hoped the younger felt the same way.

“Hyung” Jinyoung mumbled, pulling away from Jaebeom, a hand reaching up to rub at his eyes. Jaebeom couldn’t help but coo at how cute the younger looked, his hair flying everywhere, cheeks flushed.

“Good morning, Jinyoungie” Jaebeom greeted back, stretching his arms out, trying to wake up his limbs. When Jinyoung’s face didn’t suddenly sour at the sight of him, Jaebeom sighed to himself, hoping the man didn’t regret what happened.

“I’m hungry” Jinyoung whined, pouting. Jaebeom just huffed before getting out of bed and walking to the kitchen to make breakfast for both of them. He was glad that he had asked his mom to let the boys stay over for the night. Just as he was finishing up, slim arms wrapped around his waist as Jinyoung rested his head against Jaebeom’s broad shoulders, placing small kisses wherever he could reach.

“We need to talk about yesterday, Jinyoung” Jaebeom cursed at himself as he felt the younger flinch at the comment. They had just finished putting away the dishes after breakfast and were resting on the couch, facing each other. Jinyoung let out a loud sigh before looking up to Jaebeom and nodding.

“Hyung I don’t know how to tell you this, or even if I should because you’re my boss but I like you a lot. Like a lot a lot. Not only do you make me very happy, just seeing you with the kids is one of the most beautiful things I’ve ever seen. I wasn’t drunk yesterday, and I don’t regret anything that happened. I get it if you’re not interested, hell I don’t even know if you’re into men and now I’m just ramblin-“ Jinyoung was cut off by a hungry kiss that he responded to almost instantly.

“I love you, Jinyoung” Jaebeom whispered, locking eyes with Jinyoung, who opted to bite at Jaebeom’s bottom lip and pull him in to kiss him some more.

“I love you too, hyung” Jaebeom felt like he had reached heaven in that moment.

***

Jaebeom and Jinyoung dating meant that the boys spent a lot more time with each other, not like they were complaining though, the more time they were together the better. Jinyoung couldn’t help but feel like he’d found family, that Jaebeom helped him look after his boys the way he wanted to and that caring for Jackson and Youngjae was one of the most rewarding things he had ever done.

It wasn’t as hard to tell the boys that they were dating, Mark just straight up asked Jaebeom if they were boyfriends, mirroring the first time they had met each other. This time Jaebeom nodded, making a big smile bloom on the young boy’s face. He ran at full speed to wrap Jaebeom in a warm hug, thanking him for dating his Appa.

“Can I call you Appa too, hyung?” Jaebeom didn’t want to say no to the young boy but Jinyoung and him hadn’t discussed it yet so he took Mark’s hand and walked with him to his boyfriend’s room.

“Why don’t you ask your Appa, Markie?” Jinyoung eyed the two of them suspiciously as Mark climbed into Jinyoung’s lap and hugged him tightly. Pulling away, he gave Jinyoung his best puppy eyes, reminding them of that first afternoon they spent together.

“Appa, can I call Beommie Hyung Appa please?” Jinyoung looked up at Jaebeom, tears in both their eyes as he nodded at his child. Mark screamed in joy, running back to Jaebeom to hug him.

“Beommie Appa!” Mark called and Jaebeom struggled not to cry, overwhelmed with emotions.

“Why are you calling my Appa, Appa, hyung?” Jackson asked, standing near the door frame of the room, confused at the scene in front of him.

“Jackjack your Appa and my Appa are boyfriends, which means Beommie hyung is now my Appa too!” Jackson’s eyes widened and Jaebeom mentally prepared himself for tears or rejection from the younger but he just looked up expectantly at Jinyoung.

“Nyoungie Appa?” Jinyoung ran out of his bed to pull Jackson into his arms, tears streaming down his cheeks. He was right, this was family.

***

Jaebeom and Jinyoung adopted Yugyeom two years into their relationship, just after Mark turned nine. He was only a few months younger than Bambam, a bright child with a smile that could melt hearts in an instant. The four year old loved being babied by his older brothers, and he joined the family without a hitch. Bambam decided that Yugyeom was his best friend the moment he saw the boy, and once they ended up in the same class in preschool, they were inseparable.

Jinyoung truly felt complete the day they brought Yugyeom home, their family of seven absolutely perfect. It wasn’t easy handling five children, their energies as endless as their tantrums. Jaebeom and Bambam had a significantly rocky relationship, the little boy still angry at the man for telling him to go home that time they went on a picnic years ago. Jinyoung knew that Jaebeom worked hard to look after the boys and he was there with him through it all.

Jinyoung left his job not long after, not willing to let their new son stay with babysitters. Jaebeom had gotten promoted to Chairman of the publishing house only months prior and was earning more than enough for the seven of them, but Jinyoung still insisted on working part time online to sustain their family.

Jaebeom and Jinyoung got married the week after Jabeom’s thirty third birthday, Mark and Yugyeom volunteering to be their ring bearers. It was in a small court house close to their home, both men dressed in new tuxes, Shownu, his boyfriend Kihyun, Dahyun and her girlfriend Chaeyoung their witnesses. It wasn’t the wedding Jinyoung had dreamed of as a kid but it was better than anything he could have asked for.

The seven of them went to the beach after the ceremony, in honour of starting a new chapter of their lives. Mark and Jackson played at the edge of the water as Youngjae showed Bambam and Yugyeom how to make a sandcastle. All the while Jaebeom and Jinyoung sat to one side, their heads resting against each other’s, smiles warm, fingers intertwined. Life was nothing short of perfect, Jinyoung thought. It was hard and messy and some days Jinyoung wanted to pull his hair out but it was perfect in every way imaginable.


	2. Bonus: BirthdayBeom and BabyBam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JJFam's antics on Jaebeom's birthday featuring BabyBam being an absolute cutie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the bonus chapter I promised! I ended up finishing it a lot faster than I expected and it is pretty short but I do hope you like it. I tried to fit the story a bit more to the cannon that Fitbeomming made with their artwork, and if you guys want more chapters/interactions/day in life of JJFam, do comment down below or you can hit me up on twitter (@limjaeseven) and let me know.

It was Jaebeom’s first birthday after he got married, meaning Jinyoung was panicking out of his mind in an attempt to be the best husband ever. He fortunately had time to plan everything while Jaebeom was busy at the office. He went all out, knowing full well that Jaebeom would be just as happy if they just spent the day chilling in bed with the kids.

“Appa, do you think Beommie Appa will like this?” Jinyoung snapped out of his own head and looked down to see Youngjae holding a drawing of the seven of them to give to his father. Smiling, Jinyoung kneeled down and ruffled a hand through the boy’s hair.

“Of course he will love it, Jae-ah. Go, tell Mark hyung to paste it in the card he’s making for Appa” Youngjae nodded, running off to find his older brother. Jinyoung smiled to himself as he thought about how the five boys had gone from friends to brothers so easily. They definitely did fight every now and then, but it never lasted long.

Jinyoung had a special gift for Jaebeom that he hoped the elder would like, too. He had spent months preparing for it, pulling every string he could to make it happen. Meanwhile he made sure everything he had planned was in order.

The morning of his birthday, Jaebeom woke up to a suspiciously happy looking Jinyoung. Jaebeom had been so stressed with work that he hadn’t even realised it was already his birthday, so he was surprised when Jinyoung slipped out of bed and came back a few moments later with coffee and breakfast for him to eat in bed.

“What do I owe for this treatment?” Jaebeom asked, making Jinyoung pout.

“Don’t tell me you forgot your birthday, again” It wouldn’t be the first time something like that had happened. Jaebeom had the tendency to get lost in his work so much that he’d forget about eating his meals or sleeping so forgetting his birthday was more common than Jinyoung had expected. But being the perfect husband and father he was, he never forgot Jinyoung or any of the kids’ birthdays and always went all out for the occasions.

“Oh wait it’s the 6 th already?” Jinyoung just pouted more, making Jaebeom smile. He dug into the food, savouring Jinyoung’s cooking. Over the years that they had been together, Jaebeom had taught Jinyoung many of the recipes he himself had learned from his mother, helping to improve his skills in the kitchen.

“Is Appa awake?” Mark asked quietly, leaning into the room from the edge of the door frame. Jaebeom smiled at the young boy and nodded, signalling him to give his father a hug. Mark ran from where he was standing, launching himself into his father’s arms.

“Oh my god you’re growing so fast, my poor back” Jaebeom groaned, making Jinyoung laugh.

“Happy birthday, Appa!” Mark wished him. He was followed by a chorus of wishes as the rest of the boys stepped into the room with various presents in hand for their father. Mark gave him the card they made together, having one drawing from each of the boys of the seven of them. Jackson and Youngjae gave him a small basket of his favourite snacks and candy that Jinyoung had helped to find, including some special foreign treats that he had to get shipped from abroad.

Yugyeom came running to him with a huge bouquet of sunflowers, his smile brighter than the flowers. He shoved it into Jaebeom’s face, wanting him to smell the flowers but instead the man just inhaled a face full of pollen, making him sneeze loudly. The five of them laughed at the scene as Jaebeom comforted Yugyeom, convincing him that it wasn’t his fault.

Bamabam was last, he had picked out the gift for Jaebeom himself but refused to admit it. Handing over the small box, he looked at Jaebeom skeptical as he opened it. Inside was a plain silver ring, with the initials JB carved into the metal.

“Aww Bammie I love this so much” Jaebeom exclaimed, pulling the accessory out of the box and slipping onto his finger. A hint of a smile flashed across the boy’s face but he kept his poker face on even as he showed off the ring to Jinyoung. He gave Bambam a big kiss on his forehead as a thank you and turned his cheek, expecting a kiss back but nothing happened.

“Bammie why won’t you kiss Appa?” Bambam just turned his face away, crossing his arms cutely, making the rest of the boys laugh. Jaebeom sulked at his son’s reaction so the boys came to the side of his bed to kiss him on his cheeks.

“Appa got a kiss from everyone but Bammie,” Jaebeom lamented, hoping he would persuade the boy. Bambam looked conflicted, as if fighting with himself whether to turn to his father or not.

“Bam-ah, Appa is sorry for making you go home that day when we went for a picnic, okay? Now can Appa please get a kiss?” A smile broke onto the boy’s face, and he left a quick peck on the man’s cheek before returning to his poker face. Jaebeom was delighted nonetheless, smothering Bambam in kisses.

“We were at the mall when he saw a store that made these custom rings and insisted on getting one for you” Jinyoung revealed, causing Jaebeom to swoon. Bambam looked at his father like he’d been betrayed as Jaebeom wrapped the young boy in a tight hug, the tears finally streaming down his face. Jinyoung signalled to the boys to get on the bed and the five of them wrapped Jaebeom and Bambam in a hug.

The rest of the day was spent lounging around, watching Jaebeom’s favourite movies (he purposely chose movies the boys enjoyed) and snacking on the treats he was gifted. The boys took turns to sit on Jaebeom’s lap, cribbing about wanting to spend the man’s birthday with him.

By the time they were done with dinner, four out of five of them had dozed off on the couch. They worked quickly to tuck the boys into bed and Mark bid them goodnight, too tired to continue with their movie marathon. With Jaebeom and Jinyoung being the only two awake, they turned off the TV and headed to their room.

“Hyung” Jinyoung called out tentatively, making Jaebeom look up from his phone. He made his way to the bed, sat down next to Jaebeom and handed him an envelope.

“What is this, Nyoungie?” Jaebeom asked, confused.

“Just open it, hyung” Ripping the envelope open, Jaebeom’s eyes widened as he read through the contract inside. Jaebeom had wanted to stay at home and care for the kids for years but being in a better position than Jinyoung, he had decided to continue working to earn enough for their family.

Seeing how stressed Jaebeom was with his job, Jinyoung decided to apply for a job again. He ended up getting a post with a better pay than Jaebeom’s, meaning the elder could quit his job without any major effect.

“Are you sure about this?” Tears were already welling in Jaebeom’s eyes as he thought about spending more time with the boys. They were growing older and he didn’t want to miss more of their childhood slogging away at work.

“They said I could work from home whenever I need to. I know how much you want to stay with the kids, hyung. You spent so many years working your ass off for our family, let me do that now” Jinyoung was taken aback when Jaebeom threw himself into the younger’s arms and started crying.

“Thank you so much, baby” Jinyoung smothered his husband in kisses instead of responding, wiping his tears. Jaebeom thought his life was perfect before but Jinyoung somehow always made it better. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any kudos and comments are much appreciated

**Author's Note:**

> Any kudos and comments are much appreciated.


End file.
